Equestrian Blitzkrieg
by Pudgemounain
Summary: Sequel to Wreck Gar's Adventure in Equestria, Everything seems normal until a Decepticon comes to Equestria what will happen well read and find out also with cameo appearances of characters from other TV shows. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

Notice:  
Before you read the story you have to read Wreck Gar's Adventure in Equestria first because this story takes place after that one. If you hadn't read that story then stop reading this one and go read the other story first.

Prologue:

On a cold morning in Detroit.… Ok we all get it now so I will skip this and just go to the Decepticon base. "Oh Great Megatron you have a call from Shockwave he has good news to tell" Said a giant purple and green robot with one big optic and a few tiny ones, "Thanks for informing me Lugnut." Said Megatron who gets off his throne and walks into a room with a big screen and in the screen was a big purple robot with one optic like a cyclops but his most noticeable feature is that he has antennas that resemble deer antlers, "What is the news you have for me Shockwave" asked Megatron ,"Well my liege you remember that rogue Autobot that destroyed our spacebridge" Said Shocwave "Yeah the coordinates of his whereabouts were destroyed with it" Said a annoyed Megatron. "Well my lord after surveying the wreckage I found his coordinates from the remains of the computer here they are sir." Said Shockwave who shows the coordinates to Megatron, "Well I am impressed hey how is the construction of the new space bridge going" Wondered a now good mood Megatron "It is finished why you want to send yourself there." Wondered Shockwave "No but I want to send someone else." Said Megatron "ooh oooh ooooh pick me glorious leader I will hunt down that bastard for you" Said a excited Lugnut "No I need you here plus I already know who to send." Chuckled Megatron "Who is it wonderful leader don't tell me you are going to send Starscream he is a traitor." Said Lugnut "No it is not Starscream it is someone else and shut up… Shockwave I want it ready tomorrow I will inform my minion tonight Megatron out" Said Megatron "Ok sir Shockwave out" Said Shockwave. Who are they sending anyway well let's see how our friends in Equestria are doing for now k. On warm Monday morning in Equestria we are at Derpy's place, our friend Wreck Gar was laying on the grass listening and singing along to Carefree Highway by Gordon Lightfoot on an IPod he pulled out. As soon as the song ended and about to play I Got a Name by Jim Croce Wreck Gar's best friend Derpy wearing her mail uniform landed infront of him "You are home Derpy how was work" Said Wreck Gar who turned off the IPod and putted it back in his compartment "It was fine as usual oh wait you got a letter from Princess Celestia, I am supposed to give it to you here" Said Derpy who handed Wreck Gar who opened it up "it is too small for me to read let me put on my glasses" Said Wreck Gar who putted on a pair of glasses and read the letter aloud.

Dear Wreck Gar,

I heard a lot about you like how you came to us and made a lot of friends and how you made Ponyville the cleanest place in Equestria, I would've met you earlier but being a princess takes a lot of time to do but I am free this weekend and I want you and your friends to visit so I can get to know you.  
Signed:  
Princess Celestia.

"Wow this is a great honor the princess wants to meet me Wreck Gar oh when should we leave how about Friday" Said Wreck Gar "Well Wreck Gar I have to work on Friday and Saturday but if it is alright with my parents I can meet you on Sunday." Said Derpy, "If it is alright with us what" Asked Derpy's mom "Wreck Gar got invited to go to Canterlot this weekend and bring friends but my day off is on Sunday and he is leaving Friday, can I please go to Canterlot on Saturday after work I will fly there" Said Derpy "Well Derpy it is a long trip even for flying… but if it is ok with your father when he gets home then you can go" Said Derpy's mom. Later that night when Derpy's dad came home from work Derpy and her mom told him about what happened this morning "Well you are a grown mare now I guess it is OK for you to go just be careful out there it is dangerous" Said Derpy's dad with that Derpy ran outside "Wreck Gar I can go but how are you gonna get there" Asked Derpy "I am Wreck Gar I can transform and drive there by reading the signs" said Wreck Gar "Oh yeah I forgot but still maybe we should get a map and compass and ask Twilight to enlarge them for you OK." Said Derpy, A few days later on Friday Wreck Gar with his map and compass left to Canterlot "This is going to be a great weekend what could possibly go wrong" said Wreck Gar, What can go wrong find out in the first chapter of Equestrian Blitzkrieg same Equestrian channel.


	2. Here's Blitzy

Chapter 1:

OK Wreck Gar just jinxed himself by saying what can go wrong because usually something does go wrong but let's get back to the story. In the same field and spot that Wreck Gar came from another wormhole opens but instead of an orange bot falling into the ground a different bot walked out of the portal. This bot was Tan and purple, had wings, cannons sticking up, looked like two stereo speakers on his shoulders, his head was in the shape of a stahlhelm with his face being blue, his optics one regular and one that looked like a monocle were red, and he had a chinstrap on his chin. He looked at his arm and spoke to it in a German accent (Due to time reasons on typing in the way he would he speak I just typed his lines normal but use the accent in your mind), "Blitzwing to base I have arrived at the spot where the rogue Autobot went but he is not here" Said Blitzwing through the com link "Megatron here good to know you made it safely just capture him doesn't matter if he is dead or alive just take him back here and we will bring you both back and be quick" Said Megatron, "Aye sir but I would've been here earlier if Lugnut had not threw a hissy fit and damaged the space bridge but, I won't let you down sir Blitzwing out" Said Blitzwing "I know Lugnut is being punished for that just do your business and Don't let me down Megatron out" Said Megatron "Hmm I should fly and see if I can find him." Said Blitzwing who transformed into a jet and flew, while he was flying and searching the ground he did not notice something was coming right at him until the last minute "Oh man I am gonna be late for practice I gotta get there quicker" Said Rainbow Dash who was flying fast and did not notice a jet until the last minute "Ahhhhhhh" Screamed both Blitzwing and RD who both turned away just missing each other RD crashed into a tree while Blitzwing transformed into bot form and landed face down to the ground. "Hey retard why don't you watch where you are going I am going to be late now thanks to you" said RD, Blitzwing got up but his face was red, his optics are now like a visor, his chin was different and he has a gap between his teeth and when he talked he sounded a bit different, "No why don't you look where you were going it was easy to see me fly but you blend in with the Primusdamn sky" said Blitzwing "Don't blame this on me I am running late for practice" said RD "Practice for what flying lessons they are not going to help you bitch" Yelled Blitzwing, "Why you… ah forget it" said RD who would've loved to fight Blitzwing but she is running late for her practice to fight and she also remembered the last time she fought a giant robot that called her a bitch so she flew "Yeah that's right you better run" Said Blitzwing who transformed into a tank this time and headed forward to find Wreck Gar. After a long time searching Blitzwing came upon a town called Ponyville, upon seeing the town and its residents Blitzwing was surprised "What the hell are ponies doing here I….want to keep them all as pets" Said Blitzwing (OK that was weird but let's keep going) "Wow a talking horseless carriage are you by chance related to Wreck Gar or know him" said a voice "Oooooh who said that where are you are we playing Hide n Seek" Asked Blitzwing, "No that would be fun but my name is Pinkie Pie and I am on top of you I should throw a party in your honor" Said Pinkie, "Ooooh a party will there be cake and games?" Asked Blitzwing, "Yes there will be cake and games but what is your name and can you transform like Wreck Gar" Asked Pinkie "My name is Blitzwing and yes I can transform just get off of me and I will show" said Blitzwing, Pinkie got off of Blitzwing and moved back a few paces while Blitzwing transformed into bot mode and again his face is different this face is black but with red optics and a mouth that resembles a Jack o lantern, "Now normally this face will scare alot of folks but not pinkie infact I don't know anything that will truly scare her outside of Nightmare night" Said Waylon Jennings (Wait what is he doing here) "Hahahahahahaha that's a funny face I like you let's be friends" Laughed Pinkie "Ok I like you too" Said Blitzwing with that they walked to Sugarcube corner to bake a cake and throw a party. At Sugercube Corner Pinkie was inside while Blitzwing was outside near the window they were baking a cake, while the cake was baking Blitzwing and Pinkie were discussing about the party "We have everything except for music, do you have music for the party" Asked Pinkie "yes I do have music" Said Blitzwing who pulls out an IPod and IHome that the plug and cord is small enough to plug in a normal outlet "Alright now I just got to tell everyone about the party and that it is outside so you will be alone for awhile k" Said Pinkie who ran outside to tell everyone "This is going to be fun (Face spins to Hothead) Fun how will this be fun you dumbass we are on a mission to kill that rogue Autobot (Random) come on we will meet a lot of people and who are you calling a dumbass, dumbass (Ice) I am sorry to say but Random is right maybe one of these ponies will know where he is at plus it could be fun without Megatron yelling at us or Lugnut saying how inferior we are (Hothead) alright but I still don't like it (Random) Yay party tonight." Said Blitzwing "Um Blitzwing who were you talking to" Asked Pinkie "Just talking to myself" Said Blitzwing "You talk to yourself me too we both have a lot in common this will be great" said Pinkie, Will Blitzwing find Wreck Gar and will this party be fun find out next time on Equestrian Blitzkrieg Same Equestrian Channel.


	3. You smell burnt cabbages

Chapter 2:

Few hours later it is night time and we are at a park where the party in Blitzwing's honor is being held almost everyone of Ponyville is here the ones that are absent are Twilight who is working on something but she will come later, Rainbow Dash who is hanging out with her fellow Wonderbolts like she does after every practice and Derpy who decided to sleep early because she has to fly to Canterlot the next day after work. "OK Blitzwing everyone is here do you still have that music player with you" Asked Pinkie, "Yes I do but this music is different so than your guys' but I hope you like it" Said Blitzwing, they walk to the DJ table where a White unicorn with a blue mane, wearing black framed glasses with Purple lenses was sitting. "hey I heard you brought music well let's plug it in" said the Unicorn "Alright here you go(Hands her the IPod and IHome where she plugs it in) Oh what is your name" Asked Blitzwing "My name is Vinyl Scratch…(Speaks through microphone) Ladies and Gentleponies we now got music here so let's get this party started" said VS who selects shuffle on Blitzwing's IPod.

(Brodus Clay's theme starts to play)

Everypony starts to dance and at the part that goes Someone call my momma Blitzwing starts dancing like crazy doing moves like the worm, cabbage patch, raise your hands in the air like you just don't care, and other moves, a few songs later a new guest arrives "Hey Twilight so you made it after all refreshments is over there, games is over there and music and dancing is over there with our guest of honor dancing to good tunes" Said Pinkie "Thanks Pinkie I would like to meet him and learn more about him" Said Twilight who walked up to Blitzwing who is dancing to Jungle Boogie "Excuse me may I have a word with you?" Asked Twilight which got Blitzwing's attention "(Ice) Yes you can what do you want" asked Blitzwing "My name is Twilight Sparkle and I want to know who are you what do you do and why are you here" asked Twilight who did not notice Blitzwing changing faces "My name is Blitzwing, I am a soldier and I am here to find someone he is a mech like me who can also transform." Said Blitzwing "Wait you mean Wreck Gar he is at Canterlot to meet the princess why do you want to see him?" Wondered Twilight "He is a fellow soldier of mine we were out on a mission to supply a town in need when he somehow disappeared and I found his coordinates that lead me here we need him back to help the other townsfolk so how do I get to Canterlot" Lied Blitzwing "Oh well to get to Canterlot you can either use the road, go by train can you transform into a train, or you can fly" Said Twilight "I am too slow for the road, I cannot turn into a train that is my buddy Astrotrain's vehicle mode, however I can fly so which way is to Canterlot" Said Blitzwing "Why you want to leave now wait until tomorrow and I will tell you where to go just have fun here tonight well I gotta talk to some other friends come to the library tomorrow morning well see ya." Said Twilight "Alright See you tomorrow" Said Blitzwing "Hey Blitzy are you having fun" Asked Pinkie "(Random which pinkie did not notice) Yes I am having the time of my life just that it will be sad because I am leaving tomorrow morning" Said Blitzwing "What why can't you stay longer?" Asked Pinkie "I am sorry but I have to get my friend and head home" said Blitzwing "Oh well let's make this the best day of your life" Said Pinkie, with that everypony was having fun listening to music, playing games, and talking to friends. Now we go to a lone road with a garbage truck driving on it. "If I turn here I should be at Canterlot wait that's not right" Said Wreck Gar who transformed into bot mode looking at the map "Hmmm the map says I should be there but I don't see anything' Said a worried Wreck Gar "Excuse me sir but are you lost" Said a voice "Well I am on my way to…" Wreck Gar stopped at mid-Sentence because standing infront of him was a dark blue Alicorn with a blue mane that was more of an aura that resembles the night sky, but what got Wreck Gar's attention was that she was wearing a crown, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong" Said Wreck Gar "What did you say" Asked the Alicorn "I just gave you the universal greeting" Replied Wreck Gar "Why did you say that instead of a regular hello." Asked the Alicorn again, "Well you have a crown wait are you Princess Celestia and am I in Canterlot?" Asked Wreck Gar "No I am not Celestia my name is Luna however Celestia is my sister and you are not in Canterlot this is just a field with a road but I can lead you there we are not far from there." Said Luna "OK but why are you here is this your land" Asked Wreck Gar "This is kinda my land me and my sister Rule Equestria together she rules in the day time and I rule at night, but the reason I am here is well ruling at night is a bit boring almost everyone is asleep but when I saw you I wanted to meet you and see what you are and that's why I am here" Said Luna "I am Wreck Gar nice to meet you Luna(transforms and opens a door) come on in and tell me where to go." Said Wreck Gar, Luna went in and told Wreck Gar where to go she asked Wreck Gar what are those things in him and when she asked him about the radio Wreck Gar told her to twist the knob on the left and a country station started to play the song "in the shadow of the valley" (Wow good Reception) "This is a nice peaceful song it fits night time perfect I like your music taste" Said Luna "Thanks I mostly listen to Rock and Country music" said Wreck Gar. After a long drive they arrived at the gates of Canterlot "Well this is Canterlot let's just stay here and talk" Said Luna "fine with me I can last a few days without recharging" Said Wreck Gar, They went to a field just outside Canterlot where they gazed at the stars and talked until it was time for Luna to lower the moon and for Celestia to raise the sun, "Looks Like Wreck Gar just made a new friend but now let's see how old Blitzwing is doing" Said Waylon Jennings (serious what's he doing here). Morning has come to Ponyville, Blitzwing who was recharging under a tree just outside Ponyville woke up and walked towards the library "(Hothead) Uh my head that was a terrible party(Random)What are you talking about that was the best party ever(Hothead and stops in the middle of the street) For you but for me it was torture but why did Icy agree with you(Ice) Because unlike you who would just blast them for no reason I got information onto where that rogue Autobot is now I need to know where to go and that is why we are going to see that unicorn" Said Blitzwing who was standing and wondering how he would get Wreck Gar only to get yelled by someone "Hey are you just gonna stand here all day or leave I got a business to run" Said a Yellow pony wearing a green vest and green hat, he has grey hair side burns and a little beard and next to him is a cart full of cabbages, "I was just thinking on what to do for something important why are you mad at me" Said Blitzwing "I am trying to sell cabbages and you keep yelling at yourself which scares away customers just go" Said the Cabbage Merchant "(Hothead) You know you don't own this place I can yell at myself wherever I want and you know what I think about your cabbages this" Said Blitzwing who puts his hand into a halt position with part of his palm opens and lights up to launch a flame into the cart and stops with his hand being normal and he leaves what was left was a unharmed Cabbage merchant and the smell of burnt wood and cabbages "My cabbages" Screamed The Merchant. "(Ice) that was a bit overboard" Said Blitzwing who arrived at the library and knocked on the door which in a few minutes the door opened to reveal Twilight "Blitzwing it's early what do you want… hey you smell burnt cabbages? Asked Twilight "I am sorry but I need to go to Canterlot as soon as I can it is very important" Said Blitzwing "Alright see those mountains over there face them and go straight keep and straight you will arrive at Canterlot it has a castle so you won't miss it" Said Twilight "Thanks well I am off" Said Blitzwing who transformed into a jet and flew, "Twilight closed the door and headed back to bed "He really needs to find his friend you know it is funny that they are in the military yet the marks on him is different than Wreck Gar's and according to Wreck Gar unlike a cutie mark the marks on bots tell if you are a good guy or bad guy wait I think I gave away Wreck Gar's location to his enemy" Realized Twilight who ran out the door to tell her friends the bad news. This won't be good for Wreck Gar or will it until then tune in later for another chapter of Equestrian Blitzkrieg same Equestrian Channel.


	4. Welcome to Canterlot

Chapter 3:

Last chapter Twilight had just found out about Blitzwing being a bad guy and now a little bit has passed and after convincing her friends to meet her at the library they are there. "Yawn Twilight darling what is important to wake me up from my beauty sleep" Asked Rarity "Well you all know the party and the guest of honor last night" Replied Twilight "Yes I do" Replied Rarity "Eeyup he seems pretty nice" Replied Applejack "He was scary I stayed away from him" Said Fluttershy "Wait you had a party and who was this guest of honor?" Asked RD "Yeah Dashie we had a swell time and Blitzy knew how to dance" Said Pinkie "Who is this Blitzy" asked RD "His name is Blitzwing he is a robot like Wreck Gar but he is purple and tan and he has wings and he has a different logo on him" Replied Twilight "Wait I met him he was an asshole I almost crashed into him and he said it was my fault" Said RD "Well you do blend in with the sky and you are smaller than him" Said Fluttershy "That's not the point he called me a bitch if it weren't for me being late to practice I would turn that red face of his into scrap metal." Said RD "Wait Red face" Asked Twilight "Yeah he also had a visor, and a gap in his teeth" said RD "That can't be him his face was blue with normal teeth and he had a monocle not a visor" Said Twilight "You are both wrong his face was black with teeth and eyes like a Jack O lantern" Said Pinkie "So which face does he have then" Asked AJ "I don't know the only explanation is there are three of them quick let's get on the next train to warn Celestia" Said Twilight "Shouldn't we pack first" Asked Rarity "No we have to leave now the princess is in danger and you only think of how good you look" Replied RD "She's got a point plus this is only for the weekend and most of the time I see you are always naked so let's go quick" Said AJ "But I don't want to face 3 giant robots" Cried Fluttershy who is being dragged by Rainbow Dash "Now looks like they are going to have an adventure only they don't know there is only one Blitzwing speaking of the devil let's see how he is doing." Said Waylon Jennings (Dude ah forget it I'll just let him speak when he wants). In the air a jet was flying "(Random) Ooooh we are going to meet the princess (Ice) We may meet her but we are on a mission (Hothead who transformed into a tank) If she does interfere she will di…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!" Said Blitzwing who fell and crashed "(Ice) you Primusdamn idiot you know tanks can't fly(Random) and you call me a retard(Hothead) I am not a retard if it weren't the fact that we are the same bot I will kill you" Said Blitzwing who started to drive to Canterlot. "Now let's see how Derpy is doing" Said Waylon Jennings. "A few hours later at the Hooves' place "Now Derpy I want you to be careful don't get lost, don't talk to strangers, and…" "Mom I will be fine it is only on the way there and on the way back I will ride in Wreck Gar" interrupted Derpy "I know but I am your mom and I care for you oh, did you pack anything to eat" Said Derpy's mom "I know mom but I am no longer a filly I can take care of myself and yes I packed a bunch a muffins in a bag for when I get hungry" Said Derpy "I do understand you sweetie I was the same way with my mother" Said Derpy's mom "Thanks mom I will always love you and dad" Said Derpy "Just take care of yourself" Said Derpy's mom "I will see you Monday" Said Derpy who flew away to Canterlot. Now outside Canterlot Wreck Gar just woke up from a recharge only to be surrounded by a bunch of guards and the captain a white unicorn with a blue mane walked up to him "Are you a friend or foe" said the captain "I am Wreck Gar I am a friend I was sent here by Princess Celestia" "why would the princess want with…" "Stand down Shining Armor I did call for him because I want to meet him" Interrupted Princess Celestia "I am sorry your majesty just that you never told me" Said Shining Armor "Wait I didn't tell you sorry about that but order your men to head back that's an order" Said Celestia "Aye aye your majesty… Men head back to the barracks and presume to normal duties" Said Shining Armor who along with the guards left. "Hello you must be Celestia wait are you the Princess because I don't want to relive last night" Said Wreck Gar "Yes I am Celestia, I expected to meet you earlier this morning what happened last night" Asked Celestia "Well I met your sister Luna and I thought she was you then she helped me get here and then we gazed at the stars and talked and when morning hit I fell asleep and recharged" "How did you think she was me" "I never got to see you or even a picture of you and I saw a crown on her head so I thought she was you" "I understand but where are your friends" Asked Celestia "Most of my friends are busy but my best friend will arrive here later" Said Wreck Gar "Well then let me give you a tour of Canterlot. Now at the Ponyville station the mane 6 were waiting for the train to Canterlot to arrive, Twilight walks to a phone booth, puts a coin in it and dials a number, "Hello who is it" Said the voice "Shining Armor it's me Twilight" "Twilight why are you calling me" "This is a emergency 3 giant robots are going to Canterlot and do something bad to Wreck Gar but they might also hurt the princess" "Whoa slow down there sis one already came and he is a guest of the princess" "No not that one 3 more are coming and they…" "Your time limit is up please insert another coin to continue" Said the voice the payphones will say to you when you run out of time "Damn I would call him again but the train is here" Said Twilight who joined her friends and boarded the train. At a house in Canterlot "they might what uh she hung up on me" Said Shining Armor "Who hung up on you dear" Said a pinkish Alicorn with a purple, pink, and yellow mane "Oh Cadence it was my sister she sounded worry, she thinks 3 giant robots will come and harm your aunt" Said Shining Armor "She had probably seen a scary movie and had a nightmare about it plus didn't Aunt Celestia say there is only one giant robot in all of Equestria" said Cadence "I know honey but maybe Wreck Gar is not that giant metal thing ponies kept sighting because according to Twilight Wreck Gar has been here for 2 months and the sightings started 5 months ago but you're right maybe she is overreacting" Said Shining Armor "So are you going to tell my aunt" Asked Cadence "No because I don't want to alarm the town and cause so much panic" Said Shining Armor "OK then but prepare your men just in case" Said Cadence "I will try but I don't know much about them" Said Shining Armor who walked out the door. Let's move away and see how our favorite grey Pegasus is doing "I can't wait to get there I am finally going to meet the princess… hello what is this" Said Derpy who spotted a tank and flew towards it, What will happen to Derpy and others find out next time on Equestrian Blitzkrieg same Equestrian Channel.


	5. Sonic Blitzboom

Chapter 4:

Last time on Equestrian Blitzkrieg Twilight tries to warn Shining Armor but can't, Princess Celestia is giving Wreck Gar a tour of Canterlot and the royal castle, Derpy finds a tank, now let's see how she is doing. Derpy landed near the tank walked up to it and knocked "Hello is anypony in here" Asked Derpy, "No there is no ponies in here get lost" Said Blitzwing "I was seeing if you were alright" Said a saddened Derpy "Well I(Random) want to play with you… ooooooooh look at those eyes they're funny looking all crossed like that hahahahaha hey how did you get them did your mom drop you on the head when you were a baby hahahahahahaha" Teased Blitzwing, "No she did not (sniff sniff) why are you mean to me wha ha ha ha" Cried Derpy who flew towards where she is going. "(ice turns into a jet) You idiots now look what you did" Said Blitzwing who flew towards Derpy who saw him and tried to fly as fast as she could but Blitzwing was faster "Go away you caused me a lot of harm already" Said Derpy "Yes I know but I am sorry I have a condition that makes 2 others control me if we can land I can tell you about it" Said Blitzwing "Alright there is a field a few miles ahead we can land and talk there but you better be telling the truth" Said Derpy "Oh but I am" Said Blitzwing. "Is Blitzwing going soft or is it a part of his plan but let's see how Wreck Gar and the princess is doing" Said Waylon Jennings. Now in the royal Canterlot gardens Wreck Gar and Celestia are in a labyrinth with statues and one got Wreck Gar's attention "Hey your majesty what type of creature is that" Asked Wreck Gar who was pointing at a statue of a dragon like creature only that it's body was mashed up with a bunch of animals "Well that creature is known as a Draconequus it has a head of a pony but also the parts of different animals this one is know as Discord he is the spirit of Disharmony and chaos but luckily he is the statue now so there will be no harm from him" said Celestia "OK but if he does escape I am Wreck Gar I will protect you for I am a hero" Said Wreck Gar "Why thank you Wreck Gar but that won't be necessary" Said Celestia, Upon the discussion a guard appeared "Excuse me your majesty but the delivery pony is here and he needs you to sign" Said the Guard "Really fine… stay here Wreck Gar I have to talk to this delivery pony" Said Celestia who flew off and when she arrived at the spot standing near a cart was a yellow Alicorn with a black mane and sideburns, glasses and a hat, a black workers vest with a cutie mark of the number 6 "Good evening deary my name is Hercules sorry to bother you but I need you to sign this" Said Hercules "OK but why do you need me to sign" Asked Celestia "Well one this is a huge order and two this stuff is very valuable and the law says these types of deliveries require the signature of the one who order it" Said Hercules "(Why did I approve that law) well here you are this was quick and looks like everything is in perfect condition thanks and I will award the Royal delivery contract to you guys" Said Celestia, "Nothing to it old chap well I got to go back home and tell Captain Star the good news" Said Hercules "Wait why do you call him captain star you are not a boat business" Asked Celestia "Well he used to be in the navy and was a captain on the HMES Bronco and everyone called him captain so after he retired he like being preferred captain still" Said Hercules "Thanks for telling me that no more questions carry on" Said Celestia "take care of yourself deary" Said Hercules who hooked himself to the cart and flew away. "Madam where would you like to put this in" Asked a worker unicorn "Put it in the storage" Said Celestia "Aye madam" said the unicorn, Celestia flew back to Wreck Gar "Hey what was being delivered" Asked Wreck Gar "it's a gift for you but it wont be done until a few weeks or so I will write a letter to you when it is done but now let's continue with the tour" Said Celestia. Now near a field Derpy and Blitzwing were flying towards, "Alright we are gonna land here and rest there you can talk to me" Said Derpy who landed on the ground and watched Blitzwing who transformed into bot mode and landed and then she pulled out a bag filled with muffins and pulled out a poppyseed muffin and ate it, "Hey what are those things" Asked Blitzwing "first tell me who you are and your condition" Said Derpy "Alright my name is Blitzwing I was never always like this(Hothead) Yeah you think(Random) oh I love stories tell me how it goes(Ice) I was before I got interrupted, but ok this face right now was my original I had a good life, a good job, good wife and kids, my best buddy Astrotrain was the only other triple changer like me everything was fine until the war" Said Blitzwing "What happened what war" Asked Derpy "The war between the Autobots and Decepticons it was pretty much a civil war(told all details about the war)" "That's horrible what side are you on" Asked Derpy "I am a Decepticon I chose that side because on what happened on a fateful day" Said Blitzwing "what happened" Asked Derpy "I got laid off from my job so I headed home and when I got there I saw my house was on fire and heard screams it was my wife and kids I ran inside the house only to see my wife and kids being held hostage by the Autobots I don't know what happened next(Hothead) I do because this is where I come in, I charged at those Autobastards but I got hit in the head by a rifle stock and passed out(Ice) Yeah now I remember I woke up at the hospital and beside me was Astrotrain he told me that the Autobots had escaped and my family did not make it then I just lost my sanity(Random) This is where I came in they I just laughed crazy and started to throw things when a nice red doctor with a fancy paintjob came and knocked me out it took them 3 months of therapy to get me out of this(Ice) now I have to suffer this horrible condition and after those months I still remembered that day when the Autobots killed my family so I Joined them because on what those autobots did." Said Blitzwing "Was that what really happened" Asked Derpy "Yes this face is a gentlebot and that is what really happened(Random) but now you have to answer me what are those things" Asked Blitzwing "Well this is called a muffin they are the greatest things to eat and you can about make them with anything this one is made from poppyseeds because poppyseed muffins are my all time favorite you want one" Explained Derpy "Ok I will(grabs muffin and eats it) mmmmmmm this was awesome I need more(Hothead) you are such a pig(Random) Yeah but these are s good did you make these" Said Blitzwing "Yeah I did thanks but where are you going" Asked Derpy "(Ice) I am heading to Canterlot and find a "Friend" of mine" Said Blitzwing "Me too what is your friend's name" Asked Derpy "His name is Wreck Gar he is a fellow soldier of mine and I need him back" Lied Blitzwing "Hey he is also my friend but how is he a fellow soldier his mark is different than yours" Said Derpy "He has the autobot insignia because that is the mark of the first autobot he killed" Lied Blitzwing "Oh I see if you need him back but can he visit me" Said Derpy "Sure he can but he might be really busy to visit but hey why don't you come inside me we can get there quicker" Said Blitzwing who transformed into a jet "Ok any friend of Wreck Gar is a friend of mine" Said Derpy who went Inside Blitzwing who flew "You know what is funny I can reach speeds up to 2.34 times the speed of sound yet I don't break the sound barrier here" Said Blitzwing "Oh that's because you have to be able to create a sonic rainboom" Said Derpy "How do I make one" Asked Blitzwing "Well as many times I saw Rainbow Dash do it she just nosedive and a cone of air reaches her and then it happens" Explained Derpy "(Random) ooooh I want to try it well here goes nothing" Said Blitzwing who flew high enough and then he dove which made a siren sound like a JU-87 Stuka when suddenly it happened a cone of air reached Blitzwing and a sonic rainboom occurred but instead of a rainbow it was the same shade of purple as Blitzwing, who leveled up and headed straight towards Canterlot faster than anything even faster than Rainbow Dash at SB speeds "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Screamed Blitzwing "I think I am going to lose those muffins" Cried Derpy "(Hothead) Hey don't barf inside meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee" Screamed Blitzwing who crashed "Oh that was rough at least we are at Canterlot" Said Derpy who vomited on the ground. "Yeah well it wasn't my fault that I chose a tank(Ice) What are you talking about I wanted all of us to have a plane but no you had to choose a tank(Random) why are you two arguing I gave you both the vehicles you wanted(Hothead) Yeah but you can transform into both(Ice) no more arguing" Said Blitzwing "Wow you do have a problem with yourself" Said Derpy "Derpy is that you wow I thought you would be here tomorrow but how did you get here quick and who's your friend" Said Wreck Gar "I didn't know we would land right infront of you hey where is the princess" Said Derpy "She said nature was calling the red phone and she'll be back soon but who is your friend" Said Wreck Gar. Derpy tells the story that Blitzwing told "That is intresting but I don't remember this guy" Said Wreck Gar "When you came here did you land on your head" "Yes I did" "ah then you got amnesia which is a symptom where you lost your memory" said Blitzwing "Oh Ok guess I really am a soldier like you just that I lost my memory" Said Wreck Gar "Then we must head back immediately" Said Blitzwing "But I am a guest of the princess and we can go back home tomorrow night" Said Wreck Gar "(Hothead) Fine but no later(Ice) because it is very important" Said Blitzwing "OK I am Wreck Gar I will return home no later than tomorrow night" Said Wreck Gar "Wreck Gar who are you're friends" Said Celestia who just landed next to him "Well your majesty this grey pony here is my best friend Derpy Hooves and this bot here is my soldier buddy Blitzwing" Said Wreck Gar "Wait you never said you were in the army" Said Celestia, well Wreck Gar told Celestia the story he was told what will happen to our friends find out next time on Equestrian Blitzkrieg same Equestrian Channel.


	6. TWINKIES!

Chapter 5:

Last time we saw our friends Derpy have met Blitzwing and they flew to canterlot together and arrived quickly thanks to a sonic rainboom, Princess Celestia gave Wreck Gar a tour of the place, now we are at a train bound for canterlot and inside one of the coaches is the mane 6. "Oh Celestia I hope we are not too late" Worried Twilight "Oh why so sad cheer up everything will be alright" Said Pinkie "Don't you get it Pinkie we are in great danger… everyone remember the destruction Wreck Gar caused when he first arrived here" Said Twilight "Sure do partner he destroyed my family's barn" Said Applejack "He ate the roof of Sugarcube Corner" Said Pinkie "He caused an earthquake which scared the animals and then he raped my ears" Said Fluttershy who was hiding under a blanket "He fried me with a bug zapper" Said Rainbow Dash "And the worst of all he dumped garbage on me I had to bathe 10 times a day for a month you know how horrible that was" Said Rarity with everyone just giving the awkward stare at her while Pinkie was trying to not giggle, "OK maybe it wasn't that horrible but it was still bad" Said Rarity "He also told me that he blew up a quarry one time but, remember that was just Wreck Gar being clumsy and trying to help just imagine how those three bots will do to Canterlot not by accident but on purpose" Said Twilight "Oh if you put it that way IT'S THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC!" Shouted Pinkie who ran and hid with Fluttershy "I guess there is something that could scare Pinkie outside Nightmare Night" Said Waylon Jennings, "Hold it everything will be fine Celestia is powerful so is Luna" Said Applejack "Plus with the elements of harmony we can kick the asses of those three" Said RD "That is true but we don't know what we are up against" Said Twilight as the scene zooms out of the train and see's Canterlot in the horizon. Now we are with Celestia, Derpy, Blitzwing, and Wreck Gar who are talking to eachother, "Wow are you really the princess I always wanted to meet you" Said Derpy "Yes I am one of the princesses it is nice to meet you Ms. Hooves tell me about yourself" Said Celestia "Well I live with my parents and with Wreck Gar in Ponyville, I am the mail mare and I love that job, I love muffins my favorite kind are poppyseed muffins, I am best friends with Wreck Gar and that is all I can think of right now" Said Derpy, "I got a question what is up with your eyes" Asked Celestia "I don't like it when ponies talk to me about them plus I really don't remember how they got that way" Said a saddened Derpy "Sorry I did not mean to offend you I was just curious" Said Celestia "That's ok you didn't know" Said a now happy Derpy "Thanks for forgiving me hey out of me and my sister who is your favorite princess" Said Celestia "Well honestly my favorite of you two is…" "(Hothead) Hey while you two are talking what the fuck do I do to pass the time" interrupted Blitzwing "Well you sir don't have to be so rude what do you giant robots like to do" Said an irritated Celestia "How should I know if I did than I wouldn't be asking you(Ice) Forgive him he is a dick but I forgot how to do some things since I joined the army" Said Blitzwing "Well why don't you ask Wreck Gar for something he can pull out anything he or a friend wants and I mean everything it is limitless" Said Derpy "Wait anything so if I ask him for something he will just give it for me for instance(Random) A giant Twinkie oh I miss Twinkies so much why did the company have to go out of buisness, or a swimming pool no wait a swimming pool filled with Twinkies (Hothead) the first two ideas are alright but the last one was really retarded (Ice) I agree with him for once (Random)Awww fine but the other two things he can give me" Said Blitzwing "Uh huh anything you want" Said Derpy "Alright well here goes nothing" Said Blitzwing who went up and asked Wreck Gar who agreed and in no time Blitzwing was lounging in a transformers size inflatable kid's pool filled with water that somehow he did not pop yet for being pointy, wearing sunglasses and a straw hat similar to Rarity's dad hat, a drink with a umbrella, lemon slice and silly straw in his right hand and on his left side outside the pool was a Hostess Twinkie the size of a Deuce and a half military truck, "Ahhhh now this is what I call living(Ice) This is fun actually(Hothead) For once Random thought right" Said Blitzwing and a really rare sight happened that moment Hothead was truly smiling and having a good time he even laughed until Random took over and took a chunk out of the Twinkie and ate it, "Looks like everything is fine in Equestria but let's see how are pony friends are doing now that they arrived" Said Waylon Jennings. At the train station the mane 6 got out of the coach "Wow that was quick way quicker than usual I got to thank who was driving he knows what speed is" Said RD "Why thank you I am the fastest engineer on the planet" Said a blue Pegasus with a yellow 4 as a cutie mark who went back to the locomotive, "OK everything is alright no giant robots here let's go" Said Fluttershy "Not yet we probably arrived here before them or they are planning something we have to see the princess but first let's make a stop I have to talk to someone" Said Twilight "Who are we seeing do I have to dress nice" Said Rarity "No I have to talk to Shining Armor" Said Twilight. A moment later they were infront of Shining Armor's house, Twilight knocked on the door and Shining Armor answered it "Hello oh Twi it's you is this why you called me to pay us a visit come on in your friends can come too" Said Shining Armor "Actually I came here on business did you see any giant purple robot or 3" Said Twilight "No the only one I had seen is that orange one are you feeling alright Twi" Said Shining Armor "I am fine but 3 robots are searching for Wreck Gar they probably want to capture and harm him plus they might hurt the princess" Said Twilight "There is nothing out of the ordinary except for that purple Sonic Rainboom miles away" Said Shining Armor "Wait a purple Sonic Rainboom that can't be right unless oh no Shining order your troops to protect Celestia that must've been them hurry" Said Twilight "how is that bad" Said Shining Armor "Because these three are soldiers in a army Wreck Gar the orange one is not a soldier but he caused so much damage think what would happen when they arrived we have to talk to Celestia now!" Shouted Twilight "Alright if what you said is true than I will rally up the troops go to Celestia right away and warn her now" Said Shining Armor "Thank you brother" Said Twilight "I hope you are right about this sis" Said Shining Armor. Another moment later the mane 6 arrived at the castle and got permission to see Celestia "I hope you are right and not sending us on a wild goose chase" said Applejack "I am not sending us on a… what the fuck" Said Twilight who was staring at Blitzwing lounging, Derpy and Celestia talking, and Wreck Gar playing with a slinky "Oh Twilight what brings you here" Said Celestia "I am here to tell you something" Said Twilight "As your teacher I will listen" Said Celestia "Well you know Blitzwing over there or if that is his name he is one of the three robots that want to take Wreck Gar as a prisoner" Said Twilight which gave Celestia a stunned look. How will Celestia respond to Twilight and is Blitzwing's cover broken find out next time on Equestrian Blitzkrieg Same Equestrian channel.


	7. Call me after my father

Chapter 6:

Last time Twilight told her brother about Blitzwing and then she told Celestia who was shocked to hear the news. "Twilight Sparkle how dare you say something to the old war buddy of our guest of honor" Said Celestia "But he is lying there are 3 of him because when me, Pinkie, and Dash met he had a different face and a different attitude he is evil" Said Twilight "Blitzwing is his real name, he suffers a mental condition where he has 3 personalities and he got it when his wife and kids got killed by the monstrous Autobots, sure the red face is a dick but other than that he is nice and friendly" Said Celestia "Princess look at his mark and Wreck Gar's mark they are different one mark the one on Wreck Gar is good and the one on Blitzwing is the bad guys" Said Twilight "Enough where did you hear about that we have marks on us and they don't make us evil" Said Celestia "But the mark on a bot has a different meaning than a cutie mark" Said Twilight "That is it! Ms. Sparkle as your teacher I have no choice but to punish you for lying, and as punishment you and your friends each have to write a 500,000 word apology letter to Blitzwing in cursive, legitimately and without using magic now go to library and get started" Yelled Celestia "Now that is a harsh punishment" Said Waylon Jennings "As you say so teacher" Said Twilight who with the rest of the mane 6 left to write the letter "Great going Twilight you know I don't know how to write in cursive" Said Rainbow Dash "I am sorry guys I did not know" Said Twilight as the mane 6 was no where in sight a little bit they were writing their letters and now we are back with the others. "I am sorry that happened but my student does go crazy sometimes" Said Celestia "(Ice) That is ok she reminded me of an earth girl with red hair infact she sounded a lot like her infact(Random) atleast you did not find out about the plan(Ice) shhh you Idiot" Said Blitzwing "Wait what plan" asked Celestia "Well you see(Random) oooh the plan is to trick you and then capture that rogue autobot(points at Wreck Gar) it was clever(Hothead) now it is not because you had to blabber it to the princess" Said Blitzwing "Wait Twilight was right you were lying and you are evil I must go get Twilight and her friends to stop you'' Said Celestia "(ice) tsk tsk you know these things weren't the only things I asked from Wreck Gar" Said Blitzwing who pulled out a giant version of the Winter's Fury pistol from Black Ops and shot Celestia with it "this wont kill you but you will stay frozen for a long time more than enough for me to make my escape you won't break free even with your legendary magic power" Said Blitzwing "Hey you can't do th…" Said Derpy who got frozen "I am Wreck Gar what is up with you freezing the princess and my best friend" Asked Wreck Gar "(Random) We are playing secret agent I am agent double naught 7 and you are a evil drug lord while those two were your henchmen and now I got to arrest you" Said Blitzwing who putted stasis cuffs on Wreck Gar "hmmm this is fun where is jail" Asked Wreck Gar "(ice) Right in that open field" Said Blitzwing and in a few minutes they were at an open field. "(Hothead) Now don't move I have to make a call(Ice and looks at his arm which is a comlink) Blitzwing to base can anyone hear me… Repeat Blitzwing to base can anyone hear me… that is odd because it says I got great signal let me try a different frequency" Said Blitzwing who said the same thing on different frequencies he almost gave up when he heard a voice "Ahhh old Blitzy what brings you here" Said a voice "No it can't be you are dead it was confirmed when we broke out of prison" Said Blitzwing "Who are you talking to… wait are you talking to Spongebob Squarepants I always wanted to meet him is Patrick there too hi Spongebob, hi Patrick Spongebob have you been smoking cause your voice is different" Said Wreck Gar "(Hothead) No I am not talking to a sponge and who is Patrick now shut up(Looks at comlink) Alright how are you alive you can't be a clone because you don't act like one" Said Blitzwing "Oh but I am a my name is Trey Tor but you can call me Starscream after my father" Said Starscream "(Ice) Trey Tor wait traitor you are a clone of his treacherous side" Said Blitzwing "Ding ding ding we have a winner for that you're prize is the reason why non of the cons are responding to you and a secret that Megatron and the original Starscream had kept from you for so long" Said Starscream "I don't have time(Random) Oooooh tell me the secret please" Said Blitzwing "Alright you know why you are not getting a respond is well you are banished Megatron did not like all your failures and this is your punishment" said Starscream "(Ice) Wait I am banished" Said Blitzwing "Oh and the secret you know the autobots that killed your family" Said Starscream "Yeah what about them" Said Blitzwing "Well they were not autobots at all they were really Megatron and the original Starscream in disguise oh I love betraying my faction" Said Starscream "(Hothead) You are lying I am not banished and those were autobots" Said Blitzwing "Oh if you don't believe me than here" Static "Megatron here who is calling me" Said Megatron "It's me Blitzwing is it true am I banished and was it you and Starscream who killed my family" Said Blitzwing "How did you get hold of me…." "Answer me am I banished and did you kill my family I want answers now" Demanded Blitzwing "Yes you are banished and it is true I was the one who killed your family not autobots" Said Megatron "(Ice) Why sir why" Asked Blitzwing "For the first reason you were a disappointment to me you failed most of your missions, then you got captured by the autobots I would've also banished Lugnut with you but he still has usefulness while you don't and as for your family please understand we were at war and I needed more soldiers and if I blamed it on the autobots then I would have more soldiers" Said Megatron "I do understand sir Blitzwing out" Said Blitzwing who turned off his comlink standing there sad when suddenly Hothead took over and all that sadness turned into rage "Aaaaaaaaaaah Fuck Megatron for banishing me, Fuck Lugnut because he is the reason why I failed most of my missions…." "Whoa calm down it's all right you have me Wreck Gar" "Oh and fuck you if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have been sent here this is all your fault" said Blitzwing who jumped onto Wreck Gar and then he just beated Wreck Gar up by punching and kicking him then Wreck Gar's optics turned off "Good his spark is offline well that is one pest down and now to get rid of others(Ice) I am just as mad as you but you can't go kill and destroy everyone and everything(Hothead) Fuck you for now on I am the dominant face and personality(Random) Can I be the most dominant personality please please pleeeaaassseeee(Hothead) No because I am the dominant face now" Said Blitzwing who transformed and went to Canterlot but when he was gone near the body of Wreck Gar we can only see large black feet of a creature and then a hand touches Wreck Gar "hmmm he is still online just unconscious I will wait when he comes back online… hello he is an ally" Said the creature "Who is that but now let's see how everything in Canterlot is doing" Said Waylon Jennings. Blitzwing arrived at the gate of Canterlot "Ha ha ha ha this is going to be easy to conquer" Said Blitzwing who transformed and looked at a building then his cannons came to his shoulder and started to charge when suddenly flames came out and destroyed the building killing the ponies in it, everypony stared at Blitzwing who made an announcement "All you organics bow down to me I am your new ruler(Random) and if you don't follow this will happen(found a restaurant with a sign) Oooooh this looks like a nice place Crush(Picks up sign and licks it sort of) Lick lick(Hothead) Eeeeew I got building all over my foot" Said Blitzwing. Now at the library the mane 6 were writing their letters when suddenly the place shook "Whoa did anypony feel that rumble" Asked Twilight "Sure did I wonder what all that commotion was an Earthquake" Said Applejack "I don't know but it ruined my letter" Said Pinkie "Uhh Pinkie that is just a piece of paper with a bunch of squiggly lines" Said RD "how do you know you don't know how to write in cursive" Said Pinkie "I maybe don't know how to write in cursive but I do know squiggly lines when I see them" Said RD "Rainbow Dash is right for once "Yeah wait hey" these are just squiggly lines they are not cursive" Said Rarity "Alright I really don't know how to write in cursive either… hey where is Fluttershy" Asked Pinkie who was searching when she found Fluttershy hiding under the table "I am not coming out until I know it is safe" Said Fluttershy "I am sorry to say but it is not safe everyone look out the window" Said Twilight, Everypony looked out the window to see Canterlot on fire and saw Blitzwing destroying the place "No one can stop me(Random) look at the fire I should put it out" Said Blitzwing who stand near a building that was on fire, he putted his hands on the back of his head and oil came out of his crotch and random being the idiot he is did not know that oil makes fires worse "That is disgusting " Said Rarity "I agree with you partner even if it is oil" Said Applejack "Quick we must find the princess and Wreck Gar" Said Twilight with that everyone left and headed to the area where Celestia and Derpy are frozen, and when they arrived they were shocked "Oh no they are frozen wait where is Wreck Gar" Said Twilight when suddenly the frozen Celestia and Derpy started to crack and both were free "Twilight Spar ahh ahh ahchoo kle thank me you are here where is Wreck Gar" Asked Celestia "I don't know that is why I am here Blitzwing is destroying the city" Said Twilight "What then he is not back to his planet but first I am sorry for yelling at you you were right Blitzwing is evil and your guys' punishment is repealed" Said Celestia "Thanks but we must get the elements of harmony now" Said Twilight "Right atleast nothing can get worse" Said Pinkie which then they heard thunder, now with Blitzwing rampaging he had just stop peeing when he heard thunder and felt a raindrop fall on his head then suddenly it began to pour but something was odd "Great I know this place is weird but it's(Random) Raining chocolate milk and those clouds are made out of cotton candy" Said Blitzwing who was about to destroy the castle when suddenly they heard an evil laugh. I don't like what is going on here, what will happen tune in next time on Equestrian Blitzkrieg same Equestrian channel.


	8. Power of the Elements

Chapter 7:

Last time on Equestrian Blitzkrieg it started raining chocolate milk and clouds are now made out of cotton candy. We are inside the royal castle with the mane 6, Celestia, and Derpy, the mane 6 were wearing necklaces except for Twilight who was wearing a tiara, these are not ordinary jewelry they are the elements of harmony which they pretty much get rid of anything evil but all the elements have to be there to do it. "Alright your majesty we are ready to stop Blitzwing" Said Twilight "Uh guys I don't think Blitzwing is the only problem now look out the window" Said Fluttershy "What could be the proble… Oh no he has escaped" Said Celestia "Wait who…(Gasp) Discord has escaped but how" Said Twilight "Maybe it was the destruction Blitzy has caused" Said Pinkie "If that is the case we can kick Blitzwing's and Discord's ass at the same time" Said RD "No young one Discord is dangerous he can change reality to his liking whenever he wants do you remember what happened last time and if he teams up with Blitzwing that will be a dark, dark time" Said Equestria "Can we find Wreck Gar he maybe is just lost and not dead" Said Derpy "You're right let's split up in groups, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy search uptown for Blitzwing or Discord and alert us, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity search downtown, Derpy you and me will search outside Canterlot for Wreck Gar I will search around town and while you search the fields, everypony got that(Yes ma'am) good now forward march" Said Celestia with that everyone went to where they need to go somehow not noticing that Blitzwing and Discord were right infront of the castle. "(Hothead) Who or what the fuck are you" Asked Blitzwing "My name is Discord, I am the spirit of disharmony and bringer of chaos, I was held in a stone prison until all this destruction you created freed me thank you my friend what is your name" Said Discord "My name is Blitzwing I am a former soldier to the Decepticons but now I am going to take over this puny planet and rule with an iron fist and if no one obeys there spark will go offline" Said Blitzwing "Ooooh that seems fun can I join you because with your strength and my powers we will be unstoppable" Said Discord "Wait you have powers show me" Said Blitzwing "Ha ha ha ha ha(lands on Blitzwing's shoulder) look around you" Said Discord and Blitzwing looked at the world all messed up all the ponies are grey and acting weird, the streetlights are black licorice, the buildings are made out of gingerbread, and the ones that were on fire are now covered in frosting and ect, "Whoa is this what's in random's mind and why are the ponies grey and acting crazy" Said Blitzwing "It is because of me you like it I based this off a board game and why are those ponies grey is because of this which makes you grey and act the opposite of your personality" Said Discord who used his magic to turn Blitzwing grey which really did not work so he tried it again and again but alas no luck. "Why isn't it working on you" Said Discord who was right at Blitzwing's face "(Random) maybe you have to say some magic words like abra kedavera or hocus pocus, oooh and I love the way you turned the place around (Sings) Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew Cover it with chocolate and a miracle or two The Candy Man, oh the Candy Man can, (Hothead) What were you trying to do to me" Said Blitzwing "Aaaaaah how did you do that… oh well I will try the magic words Abra kedavera… Hocus pocus… Veni Veddi Vici… why isn't it working" Said a frustrated Discord "(Ice) Maybe it's because I have more than one personality so it is canceling your magic(Hothead) I Said you are not allow to take over again ice… Wait you were trying to turn me into your zombie slave like those ponies I Will kill you" Said Blitzwing who charge up his cannons which made Discord freak out and run while Blitzwing chased him "This will take awhile now let's see how our favorite cross eye friend is doing" Said Waylon Jennings. "Wreck Gar oh Wreck Gar where are you... wait is that him laying there" Said Derpy who flew and landed near the body of Wreck Gar "No he can't be dead he was my best friend I was his best friend" Said Derpy "He is not dead talking winged four legged creature he is unconscious and will wake up soon" Said a voice "Who said that, where are you and call me Derpy" Said Derpy when suddenly out of nowhere the creature appeared who was still hiding in the shadows "I really don't want to say right now but I see you are worried what is the problem orga.. I mean Derpy" Said the creature "I am worried, an evil Robot named Blitzwing is destroying Equestria and now an evil demon is released I came here looking for Wreck Gar so he can help us" Said Derpy "Wait Blitzwing a Decepticon is here we got to stop him" Said the creature who was about to head towards the city when Wreck Gar woke up "Yawn that was a great nap hey Derpy you are unfrozen and where is Blitzwing" Asked Wreck Gar "Wreck Gar we have to go back to town we'll explain later let's go" Said Derpy "Wait we who else is here with you" Asked Wreck Gar "He wont tell me who he is but he will help us…Wait how did he know Blitzwing was a Decepticon I never told him that…where did he go" Said Derpy, Wreck Gar transformed and opened his door "Come on in you can tell me on the way plus we might find our new friend there" Said Wreck Gar which Derpy got in and they left. Now we are at uptown Canterlot where Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy were searching for Blitzwing and or Discord when all of the sudden they heard a scream which made Twilight look and find Discord running and screaming and right behind him is Blitzwing chasing Discord while shooting and cussing at him "There they are I must alert everyone" Said Twilight who tilt her head up then her horn lit and then fired some magic like a signal flair which got the attention of the rest of the mane 6, Princess Celestia, Derpy and Wreck Gar. A few minutes later Discord was still running sort of and screaming for his life when he turned into an alley which was blocked Discord just looked at the fourth wall "Oh come on now that is just clichéd" Said Discord "You are a cliché(Ice) You don't know what that means(Hothead) Yes I do it…" "Blitzwing don't I know why you are mad Wreck Gar told us all, you can change just don't kill him and anyone else and don't take over the planet" Said Twilight who was with everyone else which made Blitzwing look at her "(Ice) Help me please (Hothead) I am now in control you are no longer Ice and my first act is to kill this bastard" Said Blitzwing who pulled out the winter's fury and aimed it at Discord then he fired which hit the Draconequus and froze him which then Blitzwing walked towards Discord, then Random took over "You know I seen Lugnut do the punch many times so why don't I" Said Blitzwing who pulled his right arm back, formed his hand into a fist and then parts of his arm opened up which flames came out "FALCON PUNCH!" Said Blitzwing who punched Discord so hard that the force of the punch and flame Obliterated the frozen Draconequus out of existence and everything went back to before Discord turned the place into candy land "(Hothead) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, that stupid what ever it was is now dead and now time for you little ponies to go with him" said Blitzwing who was about to pull the trigger when suddenly a throwing star came and hit the barrel splitting the gun, Blitzwing was stunned and looked where the star came from and standing on top of a building was a Black and Gold bot that looked like he wore samurai armor and had a helmet to go with it, he had a visor unlike Hothead's it was a different shape and it was blue like Wreck Gar's "Autobot Prowl no it can't be you are dead your funeral was on the monitors in Prison you are a ghost ahh why am I talking to dead bots today" Said Blitzwing "Oh on the contrary I did sacrifice myself to save Optimus but my spirit founded a protoform and went in it I guess sacrificing yourself to save a planet or two grants you another life, but I was on my way back to earth on a ship I stole when suddenly I crash landed here the ship was too damaged for repair and honestly I like this planet all the nature it is just nice but now I have to help these uhh ponies are they called to defeat you" Said Prowl who ran and jumped onto Blitzwing which knocked the Decepticon down to the ground "Quick we need something to hold him down" Said Prowl "I am Wreck Gar I have the solution" Said Wreck Gar who pulled out a huge roll of Duct tape which he taped Blitzwing's arms and legs together which surprisingly worked really well "(Random) This is fun what are you going to do me next ha ha ha" Said Blitzwing who could not move "Oh we are going to do this" Said Twilight who with her friends surrounded the Decepticon and the Elements of Harmony began to glow and suddenly a rainbow blast came out of the elements and hit Blitzwing "(Hothead) You will not defeat me" Said Blitzwing who rolled to his side and fired his cannons which hit a wall and bricks fell down landing on him. A few moments later it was over the mane 6 were not hit by the falling bricks and what was left of the bricks was dust and a pile of small rubble, the biggest piece of the bricks left was about the size of a golf ball "Did it work is he dead" Asked Prowl "No the Elements of Harmony do not kill anyone ponies and bots" Said Celestia "Then what happened to Blitzwing" Said Derpy when all of the sudden the rubble was moving when suddenly a hand came out but this hand was smaller than Blitzwing, then the rest of a body came out it looked a lot like Blitwing but he was a human about 6 foot even and average build, his stalhelm head was now a real hemlet with the decepticon insignia on it, his tan and purple paint are now clothes with black combat boots, he was facing down which made all the ponies and bots were worried because they don't know which personality it was until the human looked at them he was a Caucasian and his face was the shape of the Ice personality head, his eyes were a crystal blue and his left eye had a monocle but instead of an red lens it was clear "What happened why is everything bigger(looks at a puddle which was made from frozen Discord after the punch) "Gasp" I am human how did this happen" Asked Blitzwing who's voice was less robotic "Well Blitzy me and my friends used the Elements of Harmony to stop you and well it turned you into a human… ahhh something else is coming out of the rubble" Screamed Pinkie which got everyone to look at the rubble because another hand came out and then another human this one was dressed up as Ice but this human was about 6'3 ft tall and had more muscle's than Ice, his head was the shape of hothead and instead of a monocle he had hothead's red visor which covered his eyes and which confirmed it was Hothead because when he spoke he had a gap in his teeth "What happened ahhh why are earth people doing here wait no I am a earthling now" Said Hothead "I am afraid so brother we are humans and if you and me are here then we should expect another" Said Blitzwing which his prediction was indeed right out of the rubble was another human, this human was Caucasian like the others, he was about 5'8 ft tall and was skinnier, he had the same clothes on as the others, his head was indeed the shape of Random's head, his eyes were crystal blue like Ice's eyes and some dark chocolate brown hair was showing outside of his helmet mainly the forehead, sides, and back "That was fun can we go again pleeeeeeaaasse" Said Random "We are all accounted for but what will happen to us now" Asked Ice "Well normally a case like this I would sentence all three of you to death but you being humans is a big enough punishment and you are not allowed to be bots or is it bot again unless under certain circumstances" Said Celestia "But where would we live and how" Asked Ice "That is not up to me but the others can help you" Said Celestia "You know now I am human I can actually think straight and you know what one thing I found that humans enjoyed that I wanted to do but I couldn't in bot honestly I want to brew beer" Said Hothead which caused Random to laugh because he thought it was silly "Shut up because I can now kill you" Said Hothead which shutted Random up "Oh Blitzy you can live with me oh maybe the crazy one I don't think the cakes would like it if all three of you stay with me" Said Pinkie "And Ice you can stay with me at the library because you seem like the type who likes knowledge and books" Said Twilight "Where would I live" Said Hothead "well I would let you live with me and Wreck Gar but my folks won't let you stay they barely let Wreck Gar stay ok my mom barely let him stay and my dad didn't care if he lived with us" Said Derpy "That is nice of you Derpy but he can stay with me and my family at the farm but(looks at Hothead) you have to help us out with chores and farm work" "What why they don't have to work" "Because they didn't try to take over and did not kill a lot of ponies you are lucky to live so you are going to help us it is better than nothing but when you are done with your chores then you can brew some bear or what ever you call it" Said Applejack "Alright then (Mumbles)madam fortress mommy" Said Hothead "Hey Prowl was it, where will you live" Asked Twilight "I have been thinking well I heard of a place called the Everfree Forest where the weather works by itself and the animals live on their own like a forest at Earth but I don't know where it is" Said Prowl "I am Wreck Gar I know where it is you can follow me when me and Derpy leave tomorrow night" Said Wreck Gar "That is nice of you" Said Prowl "Well It is settle then Blitzwing you can live with them and maybe find work so you can move out and Prowl you can live in the forest" Said Celestia "You know the Blitzwing Brothers seem like nice folk even Hothead" Said Waylon Jennings. What will happen to the 3 Blitzwings find out on the exciting conclusion of Equestrian Blitzkrieg same Equestrian Channel.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue:

(Narration by Waylon Jennings) Well 6 weeks went by and what happened to the Blitzwing Brothers in those 6 weeks well Ice lived at the Ponyville library and helped out Twilight with stuff for awhile (Shows Ice putting books back in shelves with Spike behind him) "You know I can do this better than you" Said Spike "If that is the case here you do it then" Said Blitzwing who handed Spike the books and left to read on the couch "Wait I did not mean that come back or I'll tell Twilight" Said Spike "If you do than I will bring my brother Hothead who will use you as a football which is a ball that earthlings throw and kick at each other he loves that game ever since he took control of that stadium one time" Said Blitzwing which freaked Spike out and did Blitzwing's work for him. (Jennings Again) What happened to Random in those weeks well he worked out in the bakery with Pinkie even though he did cause a lot of messes (Shows the kitchen of Sugarcube Corner with Random and Pinkie about to bake something) "Alright Blitzy we are gonna bake donuts can you hand me the flower" Asked Pinkie "What is flour" Asked Blitzwing "It is in that sack over there can you get it please" Asked Pinkie "Okie Dokie" Said Blitzwing who grabbed the sack "I wonder what is in this sack" Said Blitzwing who tried to tear it open and then he got frustrated and threw it to the ground and stomped on it until the sack exploded which covered both him and Pinkie "Oooooh look at me I am a ghost BOO! Ha ha ha ha ha" Said Blitzwing which made him and Pinkie laugh. (Jennings) But he did become a good baker, and as for Hothead he worked at Apple Acres, he helped out with the chores(Shows Hothead mopping the floor), he helped with the farm work (Shows him carrying a bale of hay) and he tried to buck apples with no success (Shows him kick a tree which did nothing but hurt his toes and he started to cuss at the tree) But when he was done with his chores and with the help of Wreck Gar and his brother Ice he learned to brew beer like a master and because of that he sold some of it to adults of course because they do have alcohol in Equestria just not beer until now but because of that he made enough money to buy a two story store the first story had a bar and grill while the second story was a house for him and his brothers to live in, The bar and grill is well what it says even though all ponies are vegetarians they make meals like veggie burgers and other veggie meals you can grill, and you can order their best two beers on tap the first is Blitzkrieg Lager made by Hothead and the other IceHanger Ale made by Ice that was brewed below freezing so it is cold for a long time and even had ice crystals inside it, Random tried to brew some but it well let's not get to detail it was just that horrible but they also have other drinks like milk, water, and ect, but the business is doing so good that the only time the place will ever close for good is when the last of the three die. (Now inside the bar with Hothead and Ice behind the counter while Random is serving drinks to the mane 6) "There you go 3 Lager's and 3 ales for all you ladies and don't drink too much at once ha ha ha ha" Said Random "Thanks Blitzwing how is your new life and job" Askesd Twilight "Ooooh it is fantastic I love it, Ice loves it, and even Hothead loves it we are financially doing great how are you gals doing" Said Random "Nothing really much for me" Said Twilight "Same here" Said Rarity "I just have to watch animals" Said Fluttershy "I am just doing chores" Said Applejack "Just baking for me" Said Pinkie "Well I get to perform in my first Wonderbolt show next week" Said RD "Ooooh where are you going to perform" Asked Random "We are going to a coastal place called Bigg City it will be great" Said RD "That is great(Hothead from a distance "Get back here we need you to serve more orders") oops gotta run" Said Random who left and everyone started to laugh even the three Blitzwings laughed, "I hope y'all had a good time here in Equestria because I did goodbye see you another time" Said Waylon Jennings.


	10. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending: Warning very Dark, Graphic, Main Characters die, and poorly done Read at own risk.

What if the Elements of Harmony had no effect on Blitzwing like Discord's magic had no effect well here is what would happen in The Twilight Zone.

As the Elements of Harmony stopped non of the Mane 6 were hit by falling bricks and infront of them was a pile of rubble, " Is it over is he dead" Asked Prowl "No the Elements of Harmony do not kill anyone ponies and bots" Said Celestia "Then what happened to Blitzwing" Said Derpy when all of the sudden the rubble was moving when suddenly a hand came out it was the size of a Cybertronian's and then Blitzwing with the Hothead personality came out "You thought those things would work on me ha they were no match for me and because you disobeyed me you will all die" Said Blitzwing got up and charged his cannons when Prowl threw stars at Blitzwing which somehow he dodge "That won't work on me but now taste my Ultimate weapon that I also got from Wreck Gar" Said Blitzwing who pulled out a Wunderwaffe Dg-2 then he aimed it at Prowl then he fired the wonder weapon hitting the ninja bot who fell "Now for you to die for good" Said Blitzwing who opened up Prowl's spark chamber, then he tore it out and crushed it with his hand. The lifeless body of Prowl turned grey. "Now for this pile of trash" Said Blitzwing who did the same to Wreck Gar, the junkion had no chance he just layed there dead "You killed my best friend you will pay" Said Derpy who flew and charged at Blitzwing only for the Decepticon to charge up his cannons and fire hitting the Pegasus burning her into ashes. "Derpy she is dead Princess what should we do" Asked Twilight "Run I will take care of him" Said Celestia with that the mane 6 ran except for Dash and Fluttershy who flew away, "I had enough you will pay for your crimes" Said Celestia who's horn began to glow "(Random) Ooooh a horn that glows let me see" Said Blitzwing who grabbed the glowing horn and yanked it off "No that is impossible how did you do that" Asked Celestia "(Hothead) easy just like this" Said Blitzwing who grabbed the princess by the wings and just pulled on them until Celestia's body was ripped in half having blood and organs spill to the floor. Blitzwing transformed into a tank and was searching for the mane 6 when he came to the castle he transformed into bot mode and blasted an entry way to the castle the guards tried there best and but perished even Shining Armor was a casualty and when Blitzwing came to the throne room which was big enough to fit him infront of the throne was the mane 6 along with Princes Luna and Cadence "Where is my Sister what happened to her" Demanded Luna "If you are talking about the princess then she well died just like you and your friends are going to do" Said Blitzwing who pulled out the Dg-2 and was about to fire when Fluttershy came up to him and gave him a sad puppy dog look and hoped that Blitzwing won't hurt her and her friends alas Blitzwing just clapped his hands together squishing the Pegasus which resulted his hands being covered in blood and some blood was on his face "(Random) Eeeewww I got blood and guts on my hands" Said Blitzwing who wiped it off on the wall which then he was about to move when suddenly an aura surrounded him and he cannot move. Infront of him were the princesses and their horns were glowing "That won't work on me" Said Blitzwing who one cannon fired a ice beam freezing the princesses and then the other cannon fired a flame melting the princesses into a puddle "(Hothead) Now you 5 will pay" Said Blitzwing who fired the Dg-2 frying the rest of the Mane 6 to death, then Blitzwing sat on the throne grinning and laughing for now he has done what Megatron and the Decepticons had failed many times to do he successfully took over a planet. Now you know what would have happened thank you for visiting the Twilight Zone.


End file.
